<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat your carrots and write your fanfic by Shadowscast_meta (Shadowscast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980250">Eat your carrots and write your fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast_meta'>Shadowscast_meta (Shadowscast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing about writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast_meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(or: Five Reasons Why Writing Fanfic Is Good For Me)</p><p>The easy answer to "why do I write fanfic?" is "because it's fun!" The problem is, sometimes it really isn't. I'm sitting there rewriting the same damn sentence for an hour and a half, and it won't come out right, and my brain feels like mouldy cheese and my back is aching and I'm wondering why-the-hell-am-I-doing-this-to-myself but something in me just won't let me quit. You know?</p><p>The following list is for those times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing about writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Meta Matters Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat your carrots and write your fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: <a href="https://shadowscast.dreamwidth.org/86908.html">https://shadowscast.dreamwidth.org/86908.html</a></p><p>Uploaded to AO3 on 2020-03-01.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>5 Reasons Why Writing Fanfic Is Good For Me</strong> </p><p><strong>1)  It stops me from quitting my day job and running off to become a starving writer.</strong> </p><p>This is important!  In fact, when a friend first brought up this point in a discussion elsewhere a few weeks ago, I actually laughed out loud for joy, realizing how true it was about my life.</p><p>When I was growing up, I wanted to be a writer.  I majored in English lit for my first degree, and then after finishing an MSc in mathematics and realizing I didn't want to do a PhD, I seriously considered doing a master's degree in creative writing.  Like, I read brochures, compared programs, talked to people who'd done it.  Every once in a while I still have pangs.</p><p>But seriously?  I teach math at a junior college.  I love my job, I think I'm <em>good</em> at my job, and I'm almost certainly making more money than I ever would as a professional writer.</p><p>Fanfic gives me a creative outlet—lets me <em>be</em> a writer, and with the added satisfaction of actually having readers, too!—and since it's completely and utterly unpublishable, I'm not tempted to try making a living at it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2)  It's good for my overall writing ability and my relationship with language.</strong>
</p><p>I don't mean this in a it's-good-practice-for-writing-professionally kind of way (see point #1).  I mean, writing fanfiction forces me to think about and develop my writing technique in ways that help me with <em>all</em> of the writing I do.  Letters to my mother!  Emails to students!  Boring annual reports on professional development activities!  Word problems on calculus tests, even!  They certainly all require different <em>kinds</em> of writing, but there are common elements: clarity, appropriate tone, and thinking about the reader and the information that needs to be conveyed, for instance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3)  Friendships: multigenerational, international, and even local!</strong>
</p><p>One of the greatest things about fandom is the people, and writing is my main way of participating in fandom.  Writing fanfic, therefore, has led to a lot of friendships that are very important to me.</p><p>When I first started writing fanfic, I was twenty-two years old.  The fandom I landed in was populated mostly by writers who were older than me by a decade or two.  It was the first time in my life that I'd ever formed friendships across age differences of more than a year or two, and it was a wonderful, enlightening experience.  Fandom continues to be the main source of intergenerational friendships in my life, and now (at the ripe old age of 29!) I'm starting to benefit from the other side of it, too; my friendship with my young cousins, for instance, is based largely on our shared fannish interests.  (They're not writers, but they are vidders!)</p><p>It's also been really cool getting to know people in far-off places via fandom; there's the obvious bias towards English-speaking countries and places with good internet access, but it's definitely more of a global experience than I ever had growing up!</p><p>Finally, through fandom I've actually made a number of friends in my own city; now I can meet them for coffee, or watching TV, or just hanging out and having fun!  (I may even be able to hit them up for babysitting soon!  Muahahahaha.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4)  It gets these stories out of my head!  Plus, I discover that other people share my kinks!</strong>
</p><p>I didn't start writing fanfic until I was twenty-two, but I <em>always</em> made up stories in my head about the characters in my favourite TV shows, books and movies.  This way, writing fanfic, at least I get them out of my head and onto the page!  (Er, screen.)</p><p>And considering the content of some of these stories, it's been wonderfully reassuring to me to discover that other people enjoy reading them.  I mean, I guess I'm still a bit sheepish about my hurt/comfort fixation, but not nearly as much so as I used to be.  I'm not so weird after all!  (Or, maybe I am weird, but we're all weird together.  That's okay too!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5)  It leads to a deeper, more satisfying relationship with the source texts (watching TV with my brain switched on).</strong>
</p><p>Remember how TV was supposed to turn us all into zombies because of the sheer passivity of our relationship with it?  Yeah, I don't worry too much about that happening.</p><p>Fanfic gives me a reason to watch my shows really, really closely, and to <em>think</em> about them.  To think about character development, and themes, and narrative arcs, and directorial choices, and why X happened instead of Y.  Fandom is an English lit class!  (Among other things.)</p><p>It also gives me a forum for speculation, for refining these ideas, and for playing with the characters and stories myself.  It lets me engage in an active, satisfying relationship with popular culture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>